Beyond The Pages
by Cay-Teen109
Summary: Ellie VonLear is not your average teen. She has what you can consider the weirdest job in the world: protecting stories. Her Uncle Matt has plans to recreate the stories to be under his command. Now Ellie must stop him from taking over the stories.


Beyond The Pages

Chapter 1

I guess everyone's family has a tradition that is carried out on a regular basis like a stroll in the park, a game night, or a sit-down dinner. However, my family has no time or motivation to participate in such activities. My father would rather slowly go mad within the confines of his study, as he does day after day, and my mother has her grand parties to host in order to maintain the image of the VonLear family name. With that noted, I am quite sure that both of my parents would do everything in their power to avoid being seen with their "odd" daughter at any event, public or private. This is why I, Ellie VonLear, shall be known as the girl who was the first to raise one's self on take-out Chinese food and pizza everyday of their life since the age of five.

I would normally spend my free time in my room with one of my many novels and enjoy my destiny of solitude. However, this is the night of the annual VonLear family reunion, and to my parent's dismay, all family members must attend unless dealing with a life threatening disease. My great-grandmother believes we should act like a well-behaved family when in reality; we are all rich and act like spoiled children. This is where my story began; humoring my uncle Matt while he rambled on about time he "visited worlds beyond our own".

"And then I went through the tear the mirror made and met a boy who was half ghost," uncle Matt proclaimed as if it were true. We were sitting in one of the two sitting rooms in the mansion. I was only there because the room had the fewest family members there.

I went along with his antics and asked, "If all you say is true, where is this 'magic mirror'?"

"It's…" my uncle started to say when he was suddenly interrupted by my mother.

"Elliana Rose VonLear! Why are you not wearing that dress I laid out on your bed?" My mother half whispered, half yelled at me as she dragged me to my room.

"Maybe because I threw it onto the floor because I would rather wear skirt than that pink waste of fabric." I whispered back as we left my uncle alone in the sitting room.

After pulling me up the grand staircase and down the Victorian styled hallway that matched the Victorian style of the rest of the mansion, we approached my room. Inside is a teal walled, white-carpeted mess of magazines, books, empty food containers, and all the contents from my closet. Hey! Even though I said raised myself, I never said I was a neat about it!

"Because I don't wear pink," I exclaimed for what felt like the millionth time in my life.

"Nonsense, pink goes so well with your green eyes," she says as she rummaged through the chaos and pulled out the pink dress she bought this morning.

"I am so not wearing that," I mumble as I attempted to leave, but my mother wouldn't have it.

She forced me into the dress and put my hair in some fancy looking messy bun. I couldn't get away quick enough before she put a good amount of make-up on my face. When I finally got free with an 'it is at least more decent than your jeans' from my mother, I quickly headed back down stairs to find that everyone moved into the den enjoying champagne. I decided to grab a can of Coke from one of the coolers in the sitting rooms and go off to find a family member free part of the house to enjoy it.

"Austin! I saw that brother of yours going into the attic, looking for that stupid mirror, again. Bring him down here this instant; I will not have him ruining another reunion with his stupid fantasies," I heard my great-grandmother yell to my father.

"I'll get him Nana," I yelled and ran up the stairs towards the attic.

I back up the grand stair case and back down the hall, but instead of heading left towards my room, I headed right towards my favorite room in the mansion: the library. Since I know exactly were I am going I head to the very last row of books on the far side of the library and look up to the left. Sure enough the hatch to one of the small attics scattered about the mansion is open. I knew Uncle Matt would be at his one in particular is because this one houses Nana's junk from her younger years. I carefully climbed up the wooden ladder and I found Uncle Matt rummaging through a box with Nana's name on it. I watched him as he threw out old photo albums and other items as ancient as Nana.

"Ah ha! So this is where that old bat has been hiding you, my precious mirror," my uncle yelled, "Now! Let us continue our plot to take over those worlds!"

I decided to stand back and watch what Uncle Matt was up to. Uncle Matt walked over to an old wardrobe that sat along the far wall of the attic. He opened the door and walked into Nana's old fur coats. He backed up, looked at he mirror and after a moment yelled, "Why won't you send me beyond this world? Is there a new 'Guardian'? Who?"

It is that moment when he saw me in the reflection of the window. He stared for a moment then quickly turned around to face me. In the terrible lighting of the old and creaky attic, Uncle Matt had a look that said he wanted to kill me. Then suddenly the look of hatred was replaced by his small friendly smile.

"Ellie! Can you look at this mirror for me?" he asked as he handed me the hand mirror.

I took the mirror from hi, looked at it for a moment, and then said, "It looks like a plain old mirror with a fancy frame." This mirror was is no bigger than my hand and its frame consisted of two silver dragons holding pieces of onyx.

"Look at the mirror's surface, not the frame," my uncle snapped at me.

I did what he said and looked into the surface of the mirror, expecting to see myself. My reflection, however, is the furthest from what I saw. In the mirror, I saw cities burning, animals changing to monsters, water becoming toxic, and worst of all, people dyeing. I dropped the mirror and ran back down stairs because I fear that my uncle is not as crazy as I once thought. I looked up at my uncle and he started to laugh when he saw the fear on my face.

"Well, it looks like she can see what your capable of my cursed mirror," my uncle said after he finished laughing. In pure fear of what I saw, I dropped the mirror and ran for the hatch to go back down stairs. The whole way down the hall, I heard uncle's laughter.

When I finally reached the landing of the grand staircase, I found that everyone was enjoying yet another round of champagne. I decided to act like nothing was wrong and join everyone as they listen to one of my cousin's military stories. At that moment Uncle Matt came down the stairs, winked at me and headed straight for Nana.

"Where did you put the mirror?" He asked at her. That can't be right, I was there when he found it.

"In some landfill, I hope," my Nana said to him in an irritated voice.

"Why? You know that it has been in this family for a reason." Uncle Matt argued with a look of anger on his face.

"That mirror almost killed this family! If I didn't pack it away when I did we would all be in the asylum!" Nana said calmly though I could sense the anger and fear in her voice.

In one swift movement, my uncle took the mirror from his pocket and placed it in Nana's hand. For a second Nana sat there with a look of fear in her eyes and then she looked at me and said, "Ellie, your uncle is a fool for reawakening this cursed piece of junk. So no mater what, I want you promise me, for once in my life promise me, you will never enter the stories! And never…" but before she finished, Nana and everyone else from her side of the family disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone else besides my mom could not leave the mansion fast enough. For ten minutes all I could hear was screaming and car wheels screeching. Throughout the chaos, Uncle Matt just laughed as the level of panic grew. My mother grabbed my wrist and ran into the only modern room in the entire mansion: the kitchen. My mother pressed me against the far wall and put herself between my uncle and I. A few minutes later, my uncle entered the kitchen with a sick grin on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked him in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Set things right as well as get rid of the family that couldn't wait for us to disappear." He said.

"They may have been terrible role models and my father might not even have had a bone of parenthood in him but they didn't deserve to be erased from the planet." I glared at my uncle while ignoring the shocked look from my mother.

"We worked hard to raise you!" My mother snapped.

"You cared more for your reputation than your daughter!" I shot back.

"How does it feel Margaret? To lose your husband and the respect of your daughter!" Uncle Matt laughed as he taunted my mother.

I was about to say something when my mother gave me a look that said to wait.

"I may not me related to you by blood but I know all about the mirror and its curse." My mother said to him.

"Oh speaking of which, Ellie, its time you lived your destiny of taking over the worlds for me." Uncle Matt said as he started to approach me.

"Leave her out of it! Her fate will not be decided by you!" My mother yelled as she shoved Uncle Matt away from me.

"You bitch! I demand respect from worms like you!" Uncle Matt yelled as he slapped my mother across the face so hard she fell to the ground.

"Don't you touch her!" I yelled as I swung my fist at Uncle Matt's face. He, however, blocked my punch with the mirror causing me to shatter it. What is worse is that a shard was imbedded into my cheek and sadly for Uncle Matt, one went straight into his eye.  
"You Bitch!" Uncle Matt screamed at me, clutching his face. Then an evil grin appeared on his face. "You are a fool, now thanks to you and the mirror's shard, now I can travel to the other worlds and recreate them in my image!" And with that said he ran to the refrigerator door, opened it, and disappeared.


End file.
